User talk:Combatbot2015
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Mg 2241 11x8 5 for print.jpg page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Brandon Rhea (help forum | blog) 01:08, April 15, 2015 (UTC) Hey. I found some functional (for the most part) old Monster Jam websites that have been archived, and I think that there's some useful information on there that could benefit the Wiki! Anyways, enjoy the websites. https://web.archive.org/web/20021001000000*/http://ushra.com ~PatriotsFan12 There's pics of some European monster trucks with paint jobs that match those of Stone Crusher, Menace, and Ground Pounder. I ask that you not put these pictures on the site, as the trucks are not authentic and the owners of the trucks are violating copyright laws. Just leaving this here so that the wrong information doesnt accidently get put onto the wiki. PatriotsFan12 (talk) 20:05, August 3, 2015 (UTC)PatriotsFan12 What I meant was the trucks shouldn't be put onto the pages of the said trucks, because they are not the authentic trucks, just trucks with copied graphics and I'm pretty sure they weren't given permission to run those names. You can put them on the wiki, I was just making sure you were aware that the copied trucks weren't authentic and that they have nothing to do with the American trucks of the same name. PatriotsFan12 (talk) 00:36, August 4, 2015 (UTC)PatriotsFan12 If you are going to use my pictures, give me credit and a link to my website on every page the pictures are placed. I do not mind to share, but I have worked hard on taking all the pictures and I deserve the credit. http://www.BRIANZPATTON.com -- 23:01, October 13, 2015 (UTC)Brian Patton You might as well delete the "Current Competing Truck" thingy. It's completely useless. Also, what you just said "Do we even need this category?" I was just exactly going to say the exact same thing when I first saw that category pop up. And the contributor who put Retired Drivers on Jim Kohlers page knows nothing about trucks. --JoshWizz123 (talk) 22:55, December 14, 2015 (UTC)JoshWizz123 JoshWizz, we're still debating on that "Currently Competing Trucks" category. We might not get rid of it because there has been some confusion in the past regarding trucks that actually still compete today vs trucks that are retired. We're not totally sure yet though what we're going to do with it. Thelennylegoshow. Photos Needed Can anyone help me find photos of these following trucks? Because I wanted to make articles about them and I couldn't find any of them online: *Free Wheelie *Robot *Daily Flyer *Big Dipper *Spot Horn Action *The Incredible Hulk (Blake Warren's truck) *The Urban Dictionary *Hoonigan It you could find one, please let me know. Combatbot2015 (talk) 01:43, December 25, 2015 (UTC) Monster Trucks Hey my name is Darren Cox, and I would like it if you contacted me regarding my trucks. Cell:775-301-3383 Email: menofsincityraceteam@yahoo.com Sincitycrusher (talk) 09:07, December 25, 2015 (UTC)DarrenCoxSincitycrusher (talk) 09:07, December 25, 2015 (UTC) Happy Holidays!!! I just wanted to wish everyone a Merry Christmas!!! Tell me what you got for Christmas!!! Combatbot2015 (talk) 16:30, December 25, 2015 (UTC) Merry Christmas Happy for you going to Vegas man. Was hoping to go myself, but I went to see the Arlington show for the first time in a few years this year (and happened to be literally the best show I've ever seen in person) so I can't say I'm totally dissapointed with my 2016 monster truck record. Thelennyleggoshow. Darn you Combat! You beat me to the new Jester paintjob and uploaded it before I could, oh well.....great paintjob though, lol. Thelennyleggoshow. Thanks :) Thelennyleggoshow. Hey Combat that Wiki C. that keeps spamming this wiki is at it again. The number is 205.196.66.1. Did the two weeks already end? Thelennyleggoshow. Combat, we need you to tempban the wiki editor again. -Toon Can you ban that editor again? -Toon We need to block that editor FOREVER. Not just tempban the editor. Go try to report Community Central like I did. Combatbot2015 (talk) 18:03, June 22, 2016 (UTC) Combat do you remember how you banned that wiki contributor, back when it was for a two week period? Do you at all remember how you did that? That wiki editor isn't stopping and I'm having trouble finding a way to ban him. Thelennyleggoshow. Just letting you know, I got your message and I reported all three of those IP's to the vandalism page. I also told them that they needed to be banned PERMANENTLY and not just temp banned. Thelennyleggoshow. Good work. Combatbot2015 (talk) 03:54, July 1, 2016 (UTC) I did report the numbers. How much time went by before reporting them to the vandalism last time, when he got banned for only two weeks? If he should be blocked by now but isn't, maybe there was a glitch or something and I need to resubmit. Thelennyleggoshow.